Cabin Party
by pitbullsrok
Summary: Sequel to "Tent Party" ... beware the antics continue! What will the crazy bunch do this time? Read to find out!  This one is quite a bit longer, so I am dividing it up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the much-requested "sequel" to the Tent Party. Again ... I DO NOT OWN The Walking Dead or any of its characters. All other o/c's are mine. This is purely for humor, and was inspired by some of my favorite movies, and um *cough,cough* some personal expereince! ;-}**

***Also, yes, I am aware that this is NOT likely to actually happen in the TV series! Thats why its called Fan Fiction! **

It had been a week since our little "get together" and my black eye was healing nicely. As much as it killed me to admit, it was pretty fun; something that wasn't a normal part of life anymore. I still hadn't dared to ask Daryl what the hell happened to my pants. I was secretly waiting for a time when he was "vulnerable" to get it out if him, but I had a suspicion that I could be waiting for a long, long time.

Glenn, Rick and T-dog had made a supply run, and came upon an out-of-the-way mom and pop store. They were blessed not only to make it back safely, but to actually find some supplies inside. They came back with a ton of first-aid stuff, some ammo, and even a small amount of food! Much to Merle's delight they found SPAM, pork 'n beans, and beef jerky which I have no doubt put both the Dixons in redneck heaven. At one point I caught Glenn slip Merle a can of Skol, and I could only assume he was simply trying to insure his status as a "friend". After all, Merle and Daryl made better friends than enemies. A few minutes later I saw Daryl and Glenn talking all discreet-like and I decided to be nosey.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, enjoying the fact that both of them jumped a little.

Glenn turned three shades of fucked … "Uh, nothing … whataya need?"

"Well I thought you were passing out presents, and I came to get mine" I grinned.

Daryl shot a glare my way and just as he was about to open his mouth (and say something divine I presume) Shane made his way towards us with Kayla beside him. I snickered at the fact that he wasn't wearing his ball cap.

"What now?" Glenn grumbled softly.

"Afternoon" Shane gave us all a once-over, and then turned to Daryl. "Seems we're getting low on meat. I'd appreciate it if you and your brother went on another hunt"

Shane? Appreciative? HAH! Funny how an apocalypse turns you into an ass-kisser.

"Already plannin' to" muttered Daryl, the man of few words.

"Well… I see … since you're on top of things, why don't I send these three along with you? Seems ya'll ain't got nothing better to do. Besides," Shane gave me a fierce stare "maybe then the rest of us can finally get some sleep".

I gave him my best 'fuck you' smile.

"What the hell Shane … you could at least ask, we're not you're fuckin' prisoners!" Kayla yelled as Shane walked away.

I leaned in towards her, "think of it this way … it's a little get-away … you know, a vacation from Captain Asshat"

Kayla let out a loud huff, but then snickered anyway. Hell, I wasn't much of a hunter either, but at least it gave us something to do.

I noticed Merle was awfully quiet, and I turned to see him grinning at his treasured can of chaw. I nudged Kayla, "Check it out… I think Merle's gonna kiss that can". She rolled her eyes and I thought to myself how glad I was to have Happy Merle around. Mean Merle isn't so nice to play with. Chalk one up for Glenn.

Daryl didn't seem to care one way or the other who was coming with him. He would get the job done regardless, and we all knew it. I figured we could all take it easy, for the most part, and let Daryl and Merle do their thing. The risk of running into walkers was fairly minimal, but if we happened to see any, who better to hide behind than the Dynamic Dixon Duo?

So, Kayla, Glenn and I packed up a few things and headed out behind Daryl with Merle bringing up the rear. _Huh,_ _doesn't THAT sound about right?_

We trudged into the wilderness and walked forever until Glenn finally asked if we could take a break.

"Damn kid, what the hell you got in that pack? It looks bigger 'an you!" Merle snapped.

"Nothing man …" Glenn was obviously carrying something more than hunting gear.

"Quiet!" hissed Daryl. "Merle … over there"

We all turned slowly to see a rather large deer in the distance. Daryl motioned for us all to crouch down and stay where we were. Merle dropped his pack quietly, and they headed in Bambi's direction. The two men were communicating silently via hand signals and Kayla and I watched in awe. It was a little nerve-wrecking having to be so still and quiet. Merle dropped to his knee and took aim, while Daryl was making his way around the side.

CRASH!

In a fleeting moment, the deer was gone and we all turned to see Glenn on the ground looking up at us, his expression the same as the meals-on-wheels that we just lost.

"God dammit Glenn!" screamed Daryl.

"What the fuck? That woulda been a sweet kill!" hissed Merle.

Kayla and I froze. Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so relaxing.

Glenn quickly got to his feet and I realized that the crash had been him tripping over his pack and landing on Merle's.

Glenn pleaded to the rednecks, "sssssorry man … it wasssss an accccccident!"

There was a full minute of silence until Kayla and I couldn't contain ourselves anymore. I fell on the ground clutching my sides and Kayla was covering her mouth, still visibly shaking with laughter. Since he was still missing a tooth, every "s" that Glenn said came out more like a whistle, and trying to take him seriously was just not happening!

Daryl stalked back over to where we were obviously not happy. I think I could see the steam coming out of Merle's ears.

Kayla moved towards Glenn in an effort to prevent Daryl from smacking him, but instead Daryl just starting unpacking. "Might as well set up camp … its gonna git dark soon." He gazed at Glenn "and I ain't going back 'til we got something to take with us"

Kayla and I exchanged looks, both surprised that was all Daryl had to say.

We continued to set up camp and settle in as the sun faded into the horizon. Merle had started a small fire and amazingly shared his spam with us … although I'm not quite sure if that was a blessing. For the most part everyone was quiet, taking in the fresh air and attempting to relax.

Then it all started …

"shit … I gotta pee" Kayla said scooting closer to the fire.

"hmpf …stay the hell away from me" Merle murmered.

Glenn let out a giggle, and Kayla got up. "Sadie, you wanna come with me?"

"Not really", I whined "I'm all nice and cozy here by the fire"

"Well, so much for us females stickin' together! Fine, I'll go by myself".

She started off into the woods before Daryl chimed in, "Just don't go far … and holler if ya see anything"

"Sure thing." The sarcasm Kayla spit out was practically tangible.

The four of us sat for a minute until I couldn't resist it any longer, "Glenn, what the hell you got in that pack of your s anyway? You never did tell us"

Glenn shot me a salty look and I silently remarked that he had been hanging out with Daryl for too long.

"Sorry … I wasn't trying to pry. Whatever it is …it just looks awfully heavy. I thought you could use some help carrying it"

"No, that'ssssss OK Ssssssadie" dear god, that whistle again.

Just then, we heard rustling in the bushes, and Merle was on his feet instantly. Daryl grabbed his crossbow, and all fell silent. Merle creeped forward and whispered "Kayla … that you?"

Kayla came running towards us at full speed, obviously shaken and panting like crazy. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of her. "What is it? Did you see a walker?"

Still catching her breath she hunched over with her hands on her knees. "No … but I heard something … over that way. Sounded like people … _living_ people"

"I say we go find 'em" merle said as he cocked his rifle. "Maybe they got some food"

"Wait!" I exclaimed "What if they think we're walkers? I mean they'll probably just shoot first and ask questions later right?"

"shit ... they ain't gonna have the chance to shoot me first!" Merle motioned at Glenn,"C'mon boy, we're gonna check it out. Little Bro …you stay here with the ladies. If we ain't back in an hour, haul ass back to camp"

Poor Glenn looked terrified but was probably more scared of saying no to Merle.

"Screw that …I ain't no babysitter!" said Daryl. "Sadie put out the fire. Kayla show us the way"

Guess we know which brother wears the pants in _that_ family!

I did as I was told and grabbed Glenn by the arm feeling the need to be close to someone at that point. We all crept through the woods until the sounds got louder and louder and eventually I spotted a small light in the distance.

I tugged on the back of Daryl's shirt to get him to stop. He whipped around, and I pointed towards the light. He reached for his binoculars and peered into the darkness for a few moments, then passed the binoculars to Merle. Kayla, Glenn and I were crouched down behind Merle wondering what the hell they were looking at.

Daryl spoke softly "Looks like they got some kinda fence. I think we better git a closer look 'fore we go stormin' in there"

Just as Merle was turning to join the conversation, there was a voice from the shadows,

"DON'T. FUCKIN. MOVE."

Oh shit, was that a woman's voice?


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I knew, there were a half-dozen spotlights in my face, and lots of yelling, screaming, and complete chaos! Kayla clutched my arm so hard I was losing feeling in it. Glenn tried to hide behind Daryl and Merle was screaming some kind of hillbilly babble.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands up! Everybody!" I still couldn't see anything.

"God dammit, I said Everybody! NOW!" Just then I caught a glimpse of a woman … wait, scratch that … a very LARGE woman holding a shotgun pointed directly at Daryl. Now, I'm no supermodel myself, but she HAD to be over 6 feet tall and looked like she weighed 400 pounds easily, therefore I thought it best to listen to every word she said. Especially while holding that shotgun.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing here?" she demanded.

Without a beat Daryl answered "None of yer business! Who the fuck are you?"

CLICK. She cocked the gun.

"Well …I'm Beth and this here is my campsite." Her voice had grown a tad softer.

"And I don't appreciate people sneakin' around."

Somehow I don't think Daryl's death-glare had much affect on her.

"You got any people in yer party that been bit by walkers?"

I decided maybe she would respond better to another female, so I spoke up, "No ma'am. We got a group of survivors up over by the quarry. The five of us were just out doing some hunting for food."

She slowly lowered her weapon, and signaled for the others to do the same. I had a chance to look around, and I noticed they were all women. Oh boy …

Beth looked us over and waved her hand, "C'mon then … follow me … girls keep an eye on that one" she bellowed, pointing at Daryl. Seems he makes quite a first impression.

I looked at Kayla, and she just shrugged. Daryl announced that he and Glenn was going back to get the rest of our supplies. Two of the women followed him and I half-expected Daryl to come back dragging them by the hair … caveman-style. Merle was already following Beth and I could tell he was sizing up his "pickins" and figuring out which poor woman he was going to hit on first. Kayla and I rolled our eyes and headed off behind Merle.

The "campsite" as Beth had called it was really a small cabin with a dozen tents around it, all enclosed by a simple chain-link fence. We all sat down in the cabin and introductions were made. Turns out there were 9 women taking refuge here and the property belonged to Beth's grandpa. It seemed like they had a pretty good thing going here … that is until WE showed up.

Along with Beth, there were three younger women, maybe in their early twenties: Jamie, Natasha, and Teri. Apparently everyone called Teri "Shorty" since she was over 6 feet tall and skinny as a rail. Next there was Pam, Michelle, Charlotte, Zoey, and Annabelle. Annabelle was a thick woman with dirty blonde hair and a missing front tooth, who looked like she just walked over from Deliverance. YIKES!

Pam and Michelle had scowls on their faces and I had a feeling they weren't so happy that we were here.

_Mental note: Be nice to the grimace twins and they won't hurt you … probably._

They invited us to stay for the night, Beth insisting we would be safer here than out in the woods. She was probably right.

"Ya'll can set yer tents up inside the fenceline, on account 'o the _men-folk_. We'll be sleeping in the cabin, as usual."

_Men-folk_? Wow … when did we time-warp to 1873?

"It'd be nice if a couple of ya could help out with the night-watch. Consider it payback for the hospitality" Beth said, making it clear that SHE was in charge. Don't get me wrong … I was appreciative for everything, but there was just something weird about the whole situation that I couldn't put my finger on.

Daryl and Glenn re-appeared from the woods with all of the gear and I explained what the "sleeping arrangements" were.

Daryl scoffed, "I wouldn't sleep in that cabin if ya paid me!"

_Yeah, right … You're a man aren't you? _

Part of me was relieved that Daryl seemed so suspicious, maybe because it confirmed my own feelings.

Eeek! Daryl and I … on the same page? … SCARY

We all proceeded to set up our tents and unpack in slience. I wasn't sure how everyone else felt about the whole situation, but I figured it would only be for one night, so what could possibly go wrong?

Just then, Jamie and Natasha came out to let us know that dinner would be ready in the cabin in about an hour. I saw them exchange a flirty glance with Glenn, and I think he actually blushed.

"Hey Glenn, we could use a hand making the stew. Wanna help?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah … I mean we could use some muscles," Natasha added, giving Glenn's arm a healthy feel.

Glenn beamed with delight. Merle started to open his mouth, and I stepped on his toe before anything came out.

I whispered, "Dammit Merle, let the kid have some fun… those two are far too young to be corrupted by you!"

He just grumbled and continued unpacking.

It seems rabbit stew was on the menu, but the uneasy feeling I had in my stomach told me that maybe food wasn't the answer. Kayla headed to the cabin. Merle wasn't far behind. Lord … the look in that man's eye made me nervous as all hell.

"Daryl, you coming?" I asked.

"pffft … camp run by a bunch 'o women! I'm gonna check out the security first. I don't trust these broads as far as I can throw 'em," he mumbled as he headed around the back.

For Daryl's sake, let's hope they aren't all on the same "cycle" or we could have a brawl at any minute.

As I entered the cabin, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, exchanging their "escape" stories and talking about things they missed the most. I took a seat next to Kayla, after offering to lend a hand to Zoey.

"No that's all right honey, you sit down and relax!" She seemed like a sweet girl.

Glenn and his two lovebirds were busy preparing the meal in between bits of giggling, when he suddenly darted out the back door. A moment later he appeared with his larger-than-life backpack. Natasha and Jamie squeeled and wrapped their arms around him. _What the fuck?_

Jamie cleared her throat, "Hey everyone! Glenn here has a treat for us! Show 'em Glenn"

My eyes widened as he pulled out 8 bottles of alcohol! Vodka, Captain Morgan, Jaegermeister, and a couple of other bottles I didn't really recognize. No wonder his pack was mysteriously full.

Kayla jumped up, "Shit-on-a-shingle Glenn! Where'd you get that?"

"I found it at the mom and pop store … I thought it might come in handy sometime. Of course I had to hide it from Rick, since I knew he wouldn't approve and all …" He smirk told me he was definitely proud of himself.

For a moment everyone fell silent.

Then, the place erupted in cheers! All the ladies got up thanking Glenn and rummaging for cups, and I swear I felt the estrogen level rise.

I was still in shock as Daryl returned from his perimeter check and sauntered over to me.

"What the hell's all the commotion about?" he asked me.

"Brace yourself Daryl. It looks as if our young "kemosabe" Glenn has initiated another night of intoxication for us all! Do me a favor, would ya? Try not to punch anyone tonight?"

"shit … whatever you say Mrs. Roboto. Just stay outta my way … Hey Merle, pass that that dang bottle, would ya?"


	3. Chapter 3

The cabin was suddenly thrust into celebration mode, as everyone passed bottles and poured drinks. Conversations flowed and laughter spilled. I wandered over towards Kayla who was talking to Charlotte, Zoey, and Annabelle. I was just getting into the conversation when Merle popped his head into our little group.

"Hey ladies! What ya'll talking 'bout over here?" as he put on a sly grin.

"Uh, You'll have to excuse Merle here… he's a bit of a man-whore" Kayla warned the others.

They giggled.

"No … really", I said. "She's not kidding. He especially enjoys it when you sit on his lap"

Kayla and I shared a quick glance.

Merle turned to me, "Well Miss Sadie, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap, and we'll talk about the first thing that pops up?"

Ewww. I groaned at the awful pick-up line.

Zoey and Annabelle laughed. Charlotte just got up and retorted "Baby, you're finer than a new set of snow tires" Then she nonchalantly gave Merle a pat on the butt, and walked over to refill her drink.

Oh. Dear. God.

Did this just turn into the Dating Game?

I looked around, trying to focus on something other than Merle's libido and noticed Pam and Michelle talking quietly with Beth in the corner. They looked awfully serious considering everyone else was in good spirits, on their way to getting wasted! They just seemed … I don't know … out of place. Maybe they weren't big drinkers. Of course, almost everyone was a drinker nowadays …when the opportunity presented itself anyway.

I could see Daryl eyeing them discreetly from across the room and had no doubt he found their behavior as odd as I did.

"OK guys … the stew's ready! Come and get it!" shouted Jamie.

Natasha and Glenn were already filling their bowls, and everyone else made their way to the small kitchen area.

I just couldn't bring myself to eat anything yet. Call it nerves or women's intuition or whatever the hell you want. I caught Daryl slipping out the front door ... followed by Pam and Michelle. I hoped that Daryl could find out what the hell they were up to. I decided if they weren't back in a half-hour I would go check things out.

Kayla must have noticed me, entranced by my own thoughts. She nudged me with her elbow, "What's buggin you? Aren't you gonna eat any supper?"

"Uh … no, I'm not real hungry right now. Maybe I'll eat in a little bit."

"Suit yourself … this stew is actually pretty tasty" she replied, with a mouthful.

Everyone else gobbled up their dinner at lightening speed, I assume because they were ready to start partying. Boy … was I right.

The next thing I know, Charlotte and Zoey brought out an old-fashioned tin washtub, the kind you use to bob for apples, and Merle started pouring all the different bottles of booze in together.

"I'll show you gals how to do it right! It's a helluva lot easier to mix it all in one big Punch Bowl, like this … tastes great too!"

Natasha was dipping glasses in and passing them out. Glenn and Jamie were practically forcing Shorty to drink some, even though she looked like she was gonna vomit after smelling the "party punch".

Annabelle, Beth, and Kayla were laughing and watching the chaos when Natasha came out with some playing cards. Zoey joined her and they decided to get a game of poker going. Glenn was busy cooing over his two "lady-friends", so I decided it was time to check on Daryl. Ok, actually I wanted to make sure that Daryl hadn't spit on anyone yet … but you get the point.

As I crept towards the front door, Pam and Michelle were heading back in with no Daryl in sight.

"Uh, have you guys seen Daryl?" I inquired.

"Yeah, he's taking watch for a few hours" said Pam.

Michelle piped up, "That'll give us some time to eat, then Pam and I will take the next watch"

"Oh, well I'm glad he decided to help out"

They just stared at me like I didn't even exist, and then headed to get some dinner.

_Well, I'm glad that went well! Crazy bitches… _

Well, fuck, I think I'm ready for a drink! I headed towards the tub to get a tasty drink of punch, when I noticed Glenn was gone. I asked Jamie and Natasha where he went, and they said he was just taking out some trash out back. Suddenly, we all heard a loud BANG and the cabin became silent.

CRASH! Glenn burst through the back door and made a bee-line for the front door.

"Look out! Look out! It'sssss a HUGE raccoon! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Everyone stood perfectly still as a raccoon made its way into the cabin, followed closely by Daryl.

A few of the ladies screamed and Kayla jumped into Beth's arms, oblivious to who was holding her!

Daryl paused, aimed, and swiftly took out the vermin with one arrow to the head.

I felt like hurling, but managed to keep it down. Looking up, I saw all of the women just staring at Daryl with wide eyes.

"What ya'll looking at? Ain't never seen a 'coon before? Sheesh …"

It took me a good minute to figure it out … but I think the alcohol had started to go to their heads because every last one of them was _totally_ checking Daryl out! What the fuck?

As I looked at him, I noticed that he had no shirt on, and his bulging muscles were covered with a little glistening sweat and … wait, what I am thinking?"

By the time I snapped out of my thoughts, both Daryl and the raccoon were gone, the women now whispering and giggling to themselves! OK, this just got weird …

Leave it to Merle to break the silence …

"So, you ladies like my little bro? Well, let me just tell ya … his good looks run in the family! Shoot … I taught that boy everything he knows" Merle proceeded to start dancing, as if he was a stripper or something! Good gravy, why must I be subjected to this?

The drinking resumed and Kayla came running over to me.

"Holy shit Sadie ... I think I just got felt up by Beth! Hide me!"

I burst out laughing and she smacked lightly me on the arm.

"Fuck you … its not funny!"

"Ok, ok fine … let's get another drink and we'll try to avoid her for a while" I smirked.

The partying went on as everyone continued to get more and more plastered. The poker game turned into strip poker, and I tried to follow the game, but no one was really playing by the rules anymore. Glenn came up to me and started babbling some kind of jibberish.

"Sssssadie …. Tyou o twe titnny hmppster pannnsss?"

"What? Glenn, I can't understand a word you just said! Something about tiny hamster pants? What the hell does that mean?"

Glenn just put his face a few inches from mine and grinned like an idiot, then patted me on the head. Jesus, how did he get so …

"Wait, Glenn! Glenn look at me" a wave of panic settled over me.

I cupped his face in my hands and looked closely at his eyes. Holy fuck, they were as big as saucers!

I ran over to Jamie and Natasha "Guys, just out of curiosity, what all did you put in the stew?"

Jamie slurred something about a garden in back, and Natasha managed to tell me they put in potatoes, carrots, and onions.

"Natasha, honey … focus! Did anyone put any mushrooms in the stew?"

"uhhhh …. Oh wait! Glenn picked some for ussss! Huh huh yeah …"

.

I sank into my chair and tried to come to grips with the fact that I must now babysit 13 other people who were tripping their asses off! I tried to remember if everyone ate the stew or not, and that's when it hit me … I didn't see Daryl eat anything! I jumped to my feet and ran out the front door, spotting Daryl by the fence in front. I ran over to him, secretly thankful that he was fully-clothed by now.

"Daryl … holy shit … we got a problem" I said panting.

"Yeah, what's that?" he snapped.

"I think Glenn accidently put some wild mushrooms in the stew!"

"So what? Why would … " then it hit him. "Are you fuckin' with me Sadie? Cuz I don't appreciate it!" 

"No Daryl! Do you think I'd lie about something like that?"

"Well … what the hell are we gonna do? Shouldn't we tell 'em all?"

"I don't know! That might make 'em freak out even more! If we can just get through the next couple of hours, maybe they'll all pass out from the booze"

Daryl and I walked slowly back toward the cabin.

"I never ate no mushrooms" he said to me "How we gonna know when they've kicked in?"

Just then … we heard a voice that was unmistakably Merle's …

"WOO-HOO! Hey ladies … Who wants a mustache ride?" followed by loud cheers from the house.

I turned to Daryl," Well … I believe they've kicked in!"

He just scowled and stormed his way into the cabin. This was going to be a _LONG_ night!


	4. Chapter 4

I followed Daryl into the romper room, and all hell had broken loose. Beth was giving Merle a piggy-back ride, while he twirled his shirt around yelling "YEE-HAW" like a goddamn bull-rider! Jamie, Natasha and Glenn were lying on the floor, pointing at the ceiling and giggling. Kayla and Zoey were standing on two chairs, dancing to some imaginary music, while Charlotte and Annabelle were following Beth and Merle like a conga-line!

Holy shitballs! Please return your trays to the full upright and locked positions.

Daryl and I just stood there silently for a good five minutes. Then I realized that Pam and Michelle were gone … again.

"Daryl … where do you suppose Pam and Michelle went?"

"Shit, I don't know… they eat the stew?"

I had to think about that one. "I'm not sure, I mean I never saw them eat, but they told me they were going to."

"You stay here … I'm gonna take a look around. And for Christ sake, can you git Merle down from there?" he said as he nodded towards Beth.

"Uh yeah, sure Daryl …I'll just flex my HUGE muscles and pull your brother down from Big Bertha!"

"Look Sadie, we don't got time to be screwin' around! If you wanna go looking for those two, then be my guest! But don't come cryin' ta me when they gang up on ya! They ain't the friendliest broads"

I huffed. He was probably right. Dammit.

"OK Fine! Just … hurry up ok? I don't know how long I can handle this by myself"

After a long glare, Daryl turned and left me alone. Well, ok … not alone. He left me with eight children. Wait …eight?

I did a silent count, and realized that Shorty was missing too! CRAP!

I tried to get Kayla and Zoey's attention but that was completely pointless. I think for a minute I heard them singing 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'.

I decided to try the floor-bunnies next.

"Hey guys!" I tried to sound cheerful as I bent over Glenn, Jamie and Natasha.

"Do you happen to know where Shorty is?"

No answer. Jamie just reached up with her hand to feel my face.

"Dude … your face feels like rubber." She giggled.

"Thanks" I replied. Moving on …

"Hey Merle … uh why don't you come down from there?" I asked.

"Why? I'm havin' me a good 'ol time! WOO-HOO!" he bellowed.

Beth turned to me and grinned.

"Well, Merle … I just thought you might need another drink" It was the only thing I could think of.

Just then, Beth's eyes lit up. "Another drink?"

And with that, she promptly dropped Merle on his ass and went running for the punch bowl.

Annabelle laughed so hard she fell down too. Charlotte helped her up and then came over to Merle and helped him up. They were standing face to face when she handed Merle his can of Skol. "I do believe you dropped this" she said, staring into his eyes. Merle just smiled. Charlotte then began to pack the chaw for him, and opened it up, "You want some?"

I think I actually witnessed Merle falling in love and to be honest … it kinda creeped me out.

He slowly got down on one knee "I do believe I love you … marry me darlin!"

The entire room got quiet, and everyone turned to Charlotte, who looked utterly flabbergasted. Then, out of nowhere, she shouted, "Hell yeah sugar!"

Glenn yelled from the floor, "BACHELOR PARTY! Bring on the Ssssssstripperssssss!"

THIS. WAS. NOT. HAPPENING.

The chaos erupted once again and I suddenly remembered that I needed to find Shorty. I stepped outside and made a circle around the cabin. There she was, just leaning up against the back corner of the cabin.

"Oh thank God! Shorty … you all right? You're missing all of the excitement inside!"

She just looked straight ahead, and nodded.

"Um … well, why don't' you come on inside? There's plenty more to drink"

"I can't" was all she could muster.

I was beginning to get a little worried. "Well, why not?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes as black as night, "because if I let go of this cabin, I'm gonna float away."

Oh boy …

"I tell you what … how about I hold you down until we get inside, and then you can hold on to something in there? I'd hate for you to be all alone out here"

She was really comtemplating … hard.

"All right Sadie, but you CAN'T let go of me! I'm so afraid of heights!"

"OK, I won't, I promise! Just take my hand … there you go"

I led her inside slowly and she eventually decided she could "hold on" to the cabin near the kitchen area. Once I was satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere, I got her a drink … and one for myself. A very _large_ drink for myself.

Christ, I wonder what else is in store …

I did another mental roll call and decided that since everyone except Daryl, Pam, and Michelle were in the cabin, safe and sound, it was ok to take a little break. Huh … silly me.

"All right everybody … me and my little pussyfart here are gittin' married! Time to celebrate!" cried Merle.

I dreaded the thought of anyone calling me a pussyfart … let alone Merle.

"Hey! Where's my baby bro? Dammit, I need a Best Man! Daryl … where you at?" Merle was screaming way louder than necessary. I jumped up to intervene when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Daryl, obviously pissed about something and looking like he just ran a marathon.

"Daryl, what the hell happened?"

"We need ta talk … " was all he managed to get out before Merle spotted him and picked him up by the waist, swinging him around like a kid.

"You hear the news brotha? I'm gittin' hitched! SWEET JESUS!"

"Dammit Merle! Put me the FUCK down!" hissed Daryl. I knew something was wrong, and my only chance would be a distraction …

I jumped up on the chair and whistled as loud as I could. Everyone peered intently at me and I said the only thing that came to mind. "Who wants a lap dance?"

Oh fuck, did that _really_ just come out of my mouth? Of course it did. And … of course Merle had to be the one to answer.

"Hell yeah! That's the smartest thing you done said all day!" As he climbed in the nearest chair and motioned me to come closer. _Think fast, think fast._

"Well … eh … I meant who wants to _give_ a lap dance? C'mon ladies … somebody's gotta do it, right?"

Thankfully Annabelle stepped up to the plate. "Aw hell, you don't gotta ask me twice!" Merle looked as happy as can be and Charlotte, being the observant one that she was yelled "OK, well who's gonna give me one?"

All eyes turned to Daryl. OH CRAP. Without thinking I grabbed Glenn off of the floor and shoved him towards Charlotte. Frankly, I don't think he would have even noticed if I had set him on Merle's lap. The girls began to shout and squeal and Merle was slapping Annabelle's ass like his life depended on it.

It gave me a chance to sneak over to Daryl.

"So … what happened?" I asked.

"My brother's gittin married? THAT'S what you call keepin' an eye on things?" Daryl gritted through his teeth.

"Don't start with me, Daryl … for fuck's sake I had to hang on to Shorty for a half an hour 'cause she thought she was gonna float away! At least no ones' hurt"

"ppffft … YET" he mumbled.

"Wha … what to do you mean" I was seriously starting to wish we had never moved from our campsite in the first place.

"What I mean is … we gotta git outta here … the sooner the better!"

"Why? Daryl … we can't just drag three other people through the woods who are hallucinating! Fuck … goddamn walkers would hear us for sure. What the fuck is going on?"

After a long pause, he said "OK … here's what we're gonna do …"


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl explained "the plan" to me as I stood … horrified. "You want to do WHAT?" I asked.

"Look … Sadie … we don't got much choice here!" Daryl scoffed at me.

"Wait, wait, wait … Did you _really _hear them say that?" I couldn't help but be a little unsure.

"YES! I told you … Pam and Michelle were out back by the shed, an I heard every word they said! If you don't believe me, then why don't you go ask 'em yerself!" Daryl was steamed, I could tell.

"Uh, you know Daryl … that's not a bad idea" I said. "Maybe I could get some information out of 'em"

Daryl looked at me like I had officially lost it. "You crazy? If they think we know their little plan, they'll pro'lly kill ya!"

"Just let me take them a drink! Women _love_ to talk … if I'm not back in thirty minutes, you can come and save me all right?" I wasn't really asking. "Stay here and keep an eye on things for now." I grabbed a couple of drinks and headed out back to the shed, while Daryl headed inside the cabin, shaking his head at me.

I_ had_ to find out if what Daryl heard was true, so I thought I'd butter up the ladies as best as I could and hopefully not get a beating to go with it. Approaching the shed I heard giggles … oh great. I found Michelle sitting on the ground with Pam kneeling over her.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" I asked. The expression on Pam's face was pure bewilderment.

"Yeah, I guess … I mean I'm ok but something's wrong with Michelle here! She won't stop laughing and I can't get her to stand up or even move!"

"Pam … uh … did you guys by chance eat any of the stew?" I'm not sure why I asked since I knew the answer already.

"Yeah, well I didn't really get a chance to eat any yet …"

I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, "Don't eat any! Glenn added some mushrooms and they were, you know, special mushrooms. Everyone inside is completely tripping and Daryl and I are the only sane ones!"

Pam was stunned.

"Oh my god … I can't believe it! Wait! Even Beth?" she asked. I thought I detected a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Yep …even Big Ber—uh, I mean Beth" Whoops!

Pam doubled over with laughter and started doing some kind of "happy dance"! I really didn't know what to say.

Then … suddenly … she stopped. Her face became serious again and she pushed me a little ways away from where Michelle was sitting … still giggling, mind you.

"Sadie … how long does that stuff last?"

Why did everyone assume that I knew?

"Its hard to tell. Maybe a few hours, maybe twelve … I can't say for sure … why?" my curiosity had really peaked at her sudden change in attitude.

"I think you need to get your friends out of here … especially Daryl."

Here we go again, "Why? What's going on here Pam?"

She lowered her head, obviously ashamed of something. She proceeded to tell me how Beth has been slowly losing her mind out here in the woods, and for some reason she thinks they need to keep a few men here to re-populate! Beth wanted Pam and Michelle to kidnap Daryl! Apparently she thought Merle was too old and Glenn was to … well … "oriental" as Pam put it. Oh. My. Fucking. God.

I could hardly believe what I was hearing! Beth was completely wacked, and I started to realize that this could be more serious that I had anticipated. How the hell were we going to get out of there?

I turned to Pam, "Listen … I really appreciate you telling me this, but I've got a cabin full of delirious people in there and I'm gonna need your help to get us out, ok?"

She nodded yes. I could tell she was a little frightened.

"Don't worry Pam … Beth will never know that you told me. I just need to figure out how we're gonna do this, all right?" I put my arm around her shoulder. A minute of silence passed as I tried to figure out a way for us all to escape without killing anyone or, God-forbid, getting killed!

Then Pam jumped. "Holy shit … I forgot! I know how you can get outta here! About a half-mile back into the woods, along that little dirt path Beth has an old pickup truck. She figured there was no need for it anymore. I'm sure it's got enough gas in it to get you back to the quarry!"

"PAM! That's wonderful …"

She cut me off, "But …"

"But what?"

"Beth has the only key on a chain around her neck"

My heart sank. This just keeps getting better and better.

"OK Pam … The only thing I can think of is to get everyone drunk enough to pass out. Then, I can steal the key and send Daryl off to get the truck and you'll have to help us load up the other three in the back."

"I don't know Sadie …it ain't gonna be easy" she pleaded.

"I know, but it's our only shot! Can you help us?"

"Yeah, sure … I'll do my best" I hugged her so hard she yelped a little. As I turned to head back to the cabin to let Daryl in on our little plan, I heard screams coming from the cabin, followed by a loud BANG! Pam and I looked at each other frozen in fear.

Then … I saw something that I will never, ever forget for the rest of my life … Daryl in his underwear.

He was running around the cabin in his boxers, carrying his jeans with him followed by an angry mob of women! I heard shouts of "c'mon baby take it off!" and "come to mama darlin!"

I roared with laughter! Not at the fact that Daryl was in his underwear … no, that wasn't even the funniest part. The look on the poor guy's face was fucking priceless! It was somewhere between 'Fuck you and 'Holy shit, somebody help me!"

Just then Daryl spotted Pam and I and made a beeline towards us. I tried to think of anything … anything at all, other than the fact that Daryl Dixon was in his underwear … running straight at me. Nope, it didn't work.

"Sadie! Get these fuckin crazy bitches away from me, or I swear … " Daryl did a circle around Pam and I.

"Or what Daryl? You gonna shoot me?" I teased. He gave me an evil glare and kept running back to do another lap around the cabin … the ladies still chasing after him! Part of me was hoping to see what would actually happen if they caught up to him, but then I remembered Beth's psycho "plan" and I decided it would probably be best to help the poor guy out.

I turned to Pam, "Quick … when they get back around, help me try and distract them all!"

"How?" she asked.

"well … ask them about the wedding! " I started to explain more … but it was too late. Daryl was already rounding the cabin heading for us again. Man … he was fast! This time he was far enough ahead that he slowed down, and ducked behind me to try and pull his pants back on.

"Sadie … you better hope none of 'em touch me they're gonna git an arrow in the ass!"

By now, all the ladies were slowly heading towards us … most of them losing speed fast. I guess none of them were in very good shape. Pam spoke up, "Hey … what's this I hear about a wedding? What the hell are ya'll doing out here, shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Nice one Pam.

Zoey shouted, "Aw c'mon Daryl! The bachelorette needs a stripper too! Just do a little dance for us sweet-cheeks!" The rest of the ladies hooted.

I turned to look at Daryl, just as he finished pulling up his jeans. He left the button undone and was still shirtless, but looked very annoyed … and sweaty … and oh boy … this was not good.

I figured, if I have to be the one to save Daryl Dixon … by God, I'm gonna do it right! And maybe humble him a little in the process. I took a step to the side and held up my hands.

"Sorry ladies! You're not getting any dances from this one here … 'cuz he belongs to me!" I turned around and sauntered over to a confused-looking Daryl. I reached out and grabbed a nice handful of his ass. "Ain't that right honey?"

Silence.

"Ah-ahem! I said … ain't that right honey?" I gave him a sly grin and a wink. It took every ounce of will not to laugh out loud.

Daryl slowly put his arm around my shoulder … so lightly I could barely feel it. For fuck sake, you'd think I had cooties or something.

"Yep … ya'll leave me alone now." Daryl muttered quietly.

Just then Merle hollered from the doorway, "What the hell ya'll doin' out there? Fuck, we got more booze ta drink!"

Cheers erupted once again, and Pam herded the ladies back into the cabin. I turned to look at Daryl, whose face was completely red. He opened his mouth to say something, but I stopped him.

"Look Daryl, you can thank me later … right now we gotta get everyone really wasted so they pass out"

"Why the hell wouldya do that?"

"I talked to Pam and she told me everything. You were right … but we've got a plan to get out of here."

We walked slowly towards the cabin as I explained all of the details to Daryl. He listened intently and agreed to go along with it. Just before we reached the doorway, he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Sadie … How long we gotta play along with this?"

"With what?" I questioned.

"You know … you and me … bein' … together?"

I just smiled my evil bitch smile, "Well Daryl, do you wanna pretend, or do you wanna get molested by a bunch of horny strangers?" I put up my hand "WAIT … don't answer that!"

He huffed and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the cabin, "Hey Merle … let's get this thang started!"


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow, Pam had managed to drag Michelle into the cabin and set her down next to Beth, who was sitting on the floor. I was glad, because I really wanted to keep an eye on those two, even if they _were_ completely fucked! Daryl was able to coerce Merle into filling up drinks, and Charlotte, Zoey, Shorty and Annabelle followed. I really wanted to warn Kayla and Glenn about what was going on. I grabbed Kayla and pulled her in close.

"Kayla, honey … uh, I don't want to worry you, but we're probably gonna be leaving real early in the morning."

"WHAT? WHY?" Kayla shouted at me. Her eyes looked as glazed as a Krispy Kreme doughnut, and she kinda wobbled when she stood still. Yeah, I guess there was no use in explaining _everything_ to her.

"Shhhh … quiet down! Look, I know you're having a hootin' good time here and all, but something's come up. Just try to stay away from Beth, ok?" Kayla was already off in another world. Well … I tried.

I looked over at Glenn. He was having what looked liked the most serious conversation in the world with Jamie and Natasha. They all seemed so happy and I started to feel sorry for Glenn. His two "friends'" weren't the crazy ones plotting to ruin us all, why should they be punished? I decided it would be better not to tell Glenn about our escape, and let him have his fun while he could.

This whole zombie-apocalypse thing was really starting to get to me. Maybe it was just the booze talking, but before I knew it, tears started rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't hold it in. I ducked out the front door and sat down on the porch step, hoping no one saw my little "moment". How had everything gotten so completely screwed up? I sat there for a few minutes, then wiped my eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up. When I turned around, Daryl was standing in the doorway, just staring at me, still shirtless. He had no expression on his face whatsoever and I could feel my face beginning to flush. Christ, how long had he been there?

Our eyes met, and I think somehow he just knew. He knew why I was freaked out, he knew why I didn't want anyone to know, and he knew why I couldn't stop looking at him. Damn.

Without I word, I looked down and started to shuffle past him into the cabin. He grabbed my arm as I passed by and said softly, "don't be fallin' apart on me now, Sadie". I just nodded and headed for the punch bowl. I really, really needed a drink and something to take my mind off of this crazy bullshit.

Aaannnddd that would be Merle's queue … he always saves the day, doesn't he?

"Ok ladies! I think its 'bout time, me and sugar-buns here got hitched. I can tell she's a-waitin' fer me ta do my husbandly duties … so if ya don't mind, we need ta find a pastor." What was he thinking? Maybe the shrooms actually erased his memory a little. Hell, maybe that's a good thing!

Just then Kayla raised her hand and started waving it all around like a school-girl. "Oh, Oh … ME! I can do it! I can marry you guys … I know the words to the ceremony and everything"

This should be interesting.

Time to get this plan started. I headed towards the punch bowl, when Pam followed me. "Sadie … add this in, I think it will help" She handed me a bottle of clear liquid that had no label on it. I gave her a quizzical look, and she mouthed "moonshine" to me. Ah ha! Yep … that should do the trick! I dumped it in the bowl and stirred it up. Daryl sauntered over to us and grabbed 3 cups, filling them about halfway. He handed one to Pam and one to me. He held up his cup, "All right you two, don't be gettin' wasted … we got a lot 'o work ta do" The three of us clanked our cups together and downed our "shots". Dear God, that shit burned! I could already feel my toes tingle a little and my body starting to heat up. I made a mental note not to drink any more of that, or we might never make it out of here!

Pam whistled _loudly_ to get everyone's attention, and I shouted "MORE DRINKS GUYS!"

The herd headed our way, as we filled cups and encouraged everyone to drink up. I'm pretty sure none of them noticed the "addition" to the punch. Part of me felt a little bad, knowing full-well what their hangovers were going to feel like tomorrow! I made sure to fill Beth's cup all the way up to the top … no sense in having Big Bertha conscious when we escape.

Suddenly, Zoey proclaimed that is was getting hot in here and proceeded to take off her clothes. Shit.

Although … she _did_ have a point. That damn moonshine was making everyone hot, including me.

Glenn stood up and said, "Yeah, why issss it ssssso fuckin hot?" and he followed Zoey's lead and started stripping. Of course, this meant that Jamie and Natasha had to join in!

I scanned the room, and everyone was taking off clothes, left and right! EEEK! This was soooo not going the direction I wanted it to. Of course … I forgot to factor in the amount of courage you suddenly acquire after drinking moonshine.

Pretty soon, everyone was naked … well, half-naked. Thank heavens they all left their underwear on. Merle came this close to taking off his tightie-whities, until Charlotte smacked him a good one. Of course Daryl still had his jeans on, and after the 'near-lynching' he got earlier, I understood why! I spotted Daryl and Merle tipping back drinks and I noticed that Daryl had a full bottle of Southern Comfort in his hand. Great … and he tells_ us_ not to get wasted! After a closer look, I noticed that the liquid in the bottle was clear. Hot damn … Daryl was smarter than the average bear. He must have filled up the bottle with water. I was surprisingly relieved!

I saw Pam bending down to talk to Michelle and Beth, who were still sitting on the floor. My stomach suddenly became uneasy, wondering if she still planned to help us, or if it was just a lie to get us to trust her.

I tried to wander over that way (all covert, and shit) but I was stopped by Annabelle.

"Sadie! We gotta find a bouquet for the weddin' don't ya think?" She was high as a kite.

"Yeah, sure Annabelle … what do you have that we can use?"

She looked around briefly. "Well … not much. Just this old tube sock of Merle's."

What the fuck would we use THAT for? I tried not to laugh out loud, as I could tell she meant well.

"I tell you what Annabelle, I'll go get some flowers … or something out back. You just wait here. Oh, and make sure everybody has a full drink, would ya?"

The smile on her face beamed brighter than a spotlight. I headed out back and grabbed a few flowers, and some grass and weeds. Hell, I'm sure no one would pay attention to the damn bouquet anyway! I gave them to Annabelle, and she tied them up with Merle's sock. That was one bouquet I wasn't going to make an effort to catch!

"OK Kayla … you ready to marry these two lovebirds, or what?" I yelled across the room. Everybody gathered in the middle of the room and made an "aisle" by standing in two rows. I heard Merle mumble something about hoping he didn't cry, and Charlotte hurried to the back door so she could make her "grand entrance". Merle was so wasted that Daryl was basically holding him upright. As the ladies began to hum the wedding song, I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud!

I mean … think about it. Here was a group of adults, in the middle of a zombie-apocalypse, all drunk and tripping on "magic" mushrooms, standing in their underwear, in a cabin in the middle of the woods about to perform a "wedding" to imaginary music! You know, any other weekend, this might have seemed normal, but to me it was just downright hysterical! My body shook with giggles, and I hoped desperately that they would hum louder so no one would catch me!

Struggling to calm myself down, I looked over to see Kayla with a tablecloth draped around her like a priest, pretending to bless everyone with holy water … well actually it was holy moonshine, but that's beside the point. Jamie & Natasha were holding Glenn's hands, and even Beth and Michelle had managed to scoot across the floor and sat at Kayla's feet. Charlotte took her first steps towards hillbilly matrimony and I reached into my pocket and felt the 'infamous' Sharpie. I suddenly had a GREAT idea …


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I just wanted to shout out to all the lovelies who have reveiwed! It honestly melts my heart a little every time I see a new one! **

**THANKS AGAIN! Enjoy ...**

"Dearly becoming … we are gathered here today, to witness these two joined … in holy hell, uh … I mean holy matri … martineeee, … matrimony! YEAH!"

Kayla had begun the 'ceremony' and I was having a really hard time keeping my composure. Jesus, this was YouTube material. I glanced over at Pam, and I could tell she was trying just as hard as I was not to laugh. Daryl looked pissed, as usual, but he seemed to have calmed down a little after hearing our escape plan.

"Tonight, we celebrate Charlotte and Merle …" Kayla had to stop for a minute to give herself time to giggle loudly, "and we unite them … and … they're gonna be real happy. Even I knew … the minute Merle grabbed her ass that they were meant to be!"

The cabin exploded in cheers, and Kayla hushed everyone, "Shhhhh … I'm, still going! We all wish the happy couple many years together" She leaned over to Charlotte, almost falling off of her chair, "You can say your vows now honey"

Charlotte and Merle turned to each other and Charlotte took a giant swig of punch.

"Merle, sugar … I promise to help you change the oil in the truck. I promise to never touch yer guns … except these" she grabbed Merle's arms and giggled. "Oh … and I'll hold your spittoon for always, AMEN"

Now it was Merle's turn.

Merle looked deep into Charlotte's eyes, and for a minute I thought he was gonna cry.

"Darlin', I can't believe I finally found you. You're the grease on my axel, baby."

And now … Deep Thoughts by Merle Handy.

"I swear I'll only make you git me a beer, if I really, really need one, and I promise to rub your butt whenever you ask. I'll even let you skin the meat I bring home before you cook it up. Praise the lord!"

Kayla looked around, "OK, you guys got any rings?"

Merle pulled two rubber washers out of his pocket, "These are from my very first truck … I've been savin' 'em for a long time" They proceeded to place them on their fingers, as I heard someone whisper "Awww, isn't that romantic?"

Merle … romantic? Oooookay

Kayla raised her hands high. "Well, I think we're done, but I forgot something … OH! Wait!" She cleared her throat, "In the name of your father, uh … his son, … and Holy George Jones, I pronounce you man & wife! GET 'ER DONE!"

I think I will have to remind Kayla tomorrow of how big of a dork she is. Although she did pretty good, all things considered!

Merle grabbed Charlotte, swung her around, and proceeded to examine her tonsils with his tongue. Blech.

After the lovely display of spit-swapping, I pulled out my trusty Sharpie and yelled, "Time for the newlywed tattoos!" and everyone began to cheer. I sat Charlotte down in the chair, "I want mine right here!" she declared, pointing at her bicep. I drew a large heart with an arrow thru it, and wrote 'Merle + Charlotte 4-ever' inside the heart.

I stood her up and motioned for Merle to sit down next, but instead, he just stared at me.

"What's wrong Merle?" I asked.

"nothin's wrong … 'cept I want mine on my ass. That's the only place I don't got one already"

I think I gagged a little.

"Ok ladies … you heard him. Who wants to tattoo Merle's ass?"

For the first time in quite a while … Beth stood up.

She made her way over to the chair and sat down. "Bend over sweet-cheeks!"

Merle dropped his undies and laid down across Beth's lap … just like a kid ready to get a spanking. Beth proceeded to draw, but I had to look away to keep from laughing … or vomiting.

The partying continued for a little while as everyone filled, and re-filled their cups. I noticed the punch was starting to run low, and I seriously began to pray that everyone would just pass out all ready! If the booze didn't work, I had no idea what we were going to do. I never bothered to come up with a back-up plan … probably not the finest moment in my life.

I heard a ruckus, and turned to see Daryl run over to Merle & grab him before he did a face-plant. Jesus, getting Merle drunk enough to pass out was a lot harder than I anticipated. He just stood up and yelled, "WOMAN … Git yer ass over here! Time to go bump uglies, I got a knob that needs gobbling!"

Charlotte practically knocked Merle over and planted a big old sloppy kiss on his lips. I shuddered.

They started to head outside, when Daryl stopped them, "Where do ya think yer goin?"

"I'm takin' my old man to his tent. Didn't ya hear 'em? We gotta fix his …" Daryl interrupted Charlotte, "Ah yeah, yeah, I heard! You best be staying in that tent … don't want ya wanderin' off with my brother"

Merle just smiled, and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. That HAD to have been a first.

I walked over to Daryl, "You think that's such a good idea?"

"I don't think Merle's gonna give me a choice. I'll stay outside and keep watch … make sure they don't go nowhere" and he headed out the door.

I let out a loud sigh, wondering how much longer this craziness was going to last. I was really starting to feel the exhaustion setting in.

Then, Glenn, Natasha, and Jamie all crept towards the door, like they honestly thought they were incognito.

Pam came over towards them, "Hey guys … I think you should stay in here … "

I nudged Pam and whispered " hell, let 'em go … Daryl's outside on watch anyways. Besides … that makes less people we have to worry about"

I followed 'Three's Company' outside and walked over to Daryl, who was sitting on the porch.

He looked over at Glenn who walked by him with his arms around the two girls and said, "Hey Daryl … if you need me, I'll be in my tent with thessssse lovely ladiesssss!"

"Yeah … bite me, Whistler!" retorted Daryl.

I giggled.

When they were safely tucked away in Glenn's tent, I turned to Daryl.

"So … Pam and I are gonna try to get that key. Make sure you don't fall asleep out here"

"you ain't gotta worry 'bout that … I couldn't sleep around here if I wanted to, what with Merle makin' all that racket"

I perked up my ears just in time to hear Charlotte yell "Save a horse, ride a cowboy! WOO-HOO!" Then Merle stuck his head out of the tent and said, "Hey bro? If this tent's a-rockin … don't come a-knockin!"

There were no words. I just gave Daryl a smirk and went back into the cabin. Pam was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room, surveying the damages. To my amazement, Annabelle and Shorty were already passed out on the floor, and Kayla, Zoey and Beth were filling up another drink. Michelle was still sitting in the same place on the floor, just giggling away… shit … I never thought I'd say that I missed the quarry … but I really did.

One by one, all of the ladies fell asleep, on the floor, in the chair, or wherever they just happened to be. In Kayla's case, this was on the kitchen table. The only one still up was Michelle, and she just wouldn't shut up! Pam gave me a wink and a slight nod of the head, and then sat down by Michelle. I knew this might be my only chance to get the kef from Big Bertha. I grabbed a few blankets out of the closet and proceeded to cover up the sleeping beauties. I stood over Beth, who was sawing logs by now, and quickly covered her up, slipping the key off of her neck ever so discreetly. I jammed in into my pocket and returned to where Pam and Michelle were sitting. Just in time … apparently Michelle was having some sort of nervous breakdown and was starting to get loud, babbling incoherently!

"Shhhh Michelle, honey calm down! You'll wake everyone up!" hissed Pam.

"So whatt ttod emmfpre I vhipeedip ! Michelle was totally freaking out.

"Do something Pam!" I grabbed Michelle's arms and tried to get her to calm down but it wasn't working.

CRACK! All of the sudden Pam just let loose and jacked her right in the face, knocking her clean out!

I stood perfectly still for a minute. Pam and I exchanged a glance, and I held up my hand "NICE! High five!"

She slapped my hand and we giggled for a minute.

"OK Pam, stay here and keep an eye on things. I'm gonna go get our stuff packed up and let Daryl know that I got the key"

I stepped out onto the porch and although I had no idea what time it was I could sense the approaching dawn. It was still dark, but I knew we had to hurry if we wanted to get out of there before sun-up. I spotted Daryl over by the tent I was supposed to share with Kayla, packing stuff up.

"Didja git the key?" he asked, still rolling up his sleeping bag.

I pulled the key out of my pocket and tossed it at him. We sat in silence packing up all of the gear we could, both thinking the same thing … but neither one of us willing to say it.

What happens if we can't get the truck started? Where would we go and how would we get the others out?

I secretly hoped that Daryl was a true "redneck" in the sense that he could work magic with anything automobile-related.

Daryl got up and walked over the Merle's tent, pausing a moment before ducking inside. What the hell was he doing? After hearing some rustling and a grunt or two, Daryl emerged with Charlotte slung over his shoulder like a backpack. He carried her into the cabin and I followed him closely, not knowing what I would do if she woke up. He set her down on the floor, and looked at me, "All right, now where's Kayla?" I pointed at the table and I saw Daryl stifle a snicker. I watched as he gently lifted her off of the table and carried her out the front door. I thought for a minute that this couldn't possibly be the same Daryl that I knew.

Pam and I stood helpless while Daryl carried first Natasha, then Jamie into the cabin as well.

He came over to us, a little out of breath, "Allright Pam … you're gonna have ta stay here while me and Sadie haul all the gear to the truck. Can ya handle that?"

"Yeah sure … I guess" she replied with her head hung low. I got the feeling she didn't want to stay here anymore than we did.

I gave her shoulder a little squeeze and Daryl and I headed off down the path. Thank god we drank all that booze that Glenn smuggled … I don't think I could have carried any more.

We walked quietly, Daryl with his cross-bow ready, and me holding the flashlight and fumbling with the overbearing gear Daryl had packed on me. It was kind of peaceful out here … with no drunken idiots around.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we came upon a little shed and the pickup truck parked around the side. Moving quickly, Daryl helped me throw all of the gear in the back and we climbed into the cab.

We looked at each other and Daryl took a deep breath.

He slid the key into the ignition, "Well … here goes nothin"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sooooo … here it is …the final chapter! I had so much fun writing this one & you guys all rock for giving me such great reviews. I'd love to continue the saga, but I have a few others that I'm working on, namely a Boondock Saints fic that I hope to get back to! ENJOY!**

****Oh yeah … this one goes out to all the LADIES (you know who you are #TentPartyBitches!)**

I held my breath and closed my eyes as Daryl turned the key. With a loud growl, the old pickup fired right up. HALLELUJAH! I let my face fall into my hands and welcomed the feeling of relief as it swarmed my entire body. I heard the door creak open and looked up to see Daryl slide out of the cab. He walked around the front and lifted up the hood. I honestly had no idea what he was doing, but the sound of that engine purring made me the happiest camper this side of the Mississippi.

After a few moments, Daryl closed the hood and climbed back in the cab.

"Looks like there's still some oil in there … and we got about a half a tank 'o gas."

"Is that gonna be enough to get us back to the quarry?" frankly, I didn't care … as long as we got away from that damn cabin.

"Should be; check in the glove box ta see if there's a map"

I opened it up and papers flew all over the place. "Jesus Christ … clean much?" I muttered to myself, as I shuffled through various receipts and registration slips. "Nope … no map"

I looked around the cab and opened my door, stepped out of the truck, and reached behind my seat.

"Sadie, what tha hell ya doin'?"

"Just gimme a minute … there might be … one … stuffed back … HERE!"

AH, success! I pulled out an old map of Atlanta and chucked it at Daryl. Climbing back into the seat, I noticed

Daryl just starring at me.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that" I asked him.

His eyes locked with mine and I could feel his attitude softening … just a little.

"Well … it's just …" he seemed highly uncomfortable, "look, I ain't real good at this … but … thanks"

Am I dreaming? Is Daryl Dixon thanking ME for something?

"Thanks for what?" I knew what he meant, but I REALLY wanted to hear it from him … I'm so evil.

He let out a long sigh. "Ya know … fer gittin me outta … that crazy bitch's cabin. I guess if it weren't fer you, me and Merle prolly be dead"

I retorted, "Or … tied up naked in the shed … waiting to flood the world with mini-Dixons"

Daryl paused a minute, cracked a small grin, and looked down at the floorboard.

When he looked up again, we both murmured "scary thought" at the same time. Whoa … weird.

He turned to face the front again, and said "Hang on …"

He plunked her down in reverse, turned to look out the cab window, and hammered down on the gas. We got within about a hundred feet of the fence-line, when he stopped the truck and put it in park, letting the engine run. By now, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon, making it a little easier to see. I spotted Pam running over to us, obviously worried about something.

She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, "You guys gotta hurry … Beth's starting to come around and I don't know what she'll do if she finds me helpin' you out!"

Daryl and I shared an "Oh Fuck" look and quickly ran to the tents. Daryl grabbed Merle and slung Merle's arm over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Merle's waist, dragging him to the truck. I copied him, and did the same with Kayla. She started to open her eyes and mumbled something about putting her down, but I kept silent … the less she knew right now, the better. I managed to get her to the truck, where Daryl had already half-heartedly thrown Merle in the back, resting his head on Glenn's backpack. Daryl helped me lift up Kayla and we laid her down next to Merle. She probably wouldn't be happy to know she was snuggling up to the groom, but we didn't have time to worry about that.

"Sadie! I'm gonna git Glenn, you tear down the tents and throw 'em in the back. Pam, you can help me out 'n tell me how we git outta here!" Daryl commanded. He certainly was a take-charge kind of guy, when he needed to be.

Daryl threw Glenn over his shoulder while Pam walked beside him, explaining which way to go. I thought for a minute that I heard a soft whistle, but assumed Glenn must have been talking in his sleep. That made me smile. I did the best I could tearing down the tents and rushed over to the truck, handing them to Daryl who swiftly folded them up and tucked them under the sleeping beauties.

I turned to give Pam a hug, as tears trickled down her face. I didn't know what to say. Was it my place to invite her back to the camp? I wasn't sure how Rick and the others would feel about it.

Fuck it … I didn't care. "Pam, come with us!" I begged.

She just shook her head and backed up. "You guys go ahead ... I'll be all right here" she sniffled.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked, looking confused.

"Yeah … you guys go on! Get outta here!"

"Sadie … let's go!" demanded Daryl.

I slowly climbed into the truck. I shut the door, and rolled down my window, sticking my head out and turning towards Pam. "If you need to leave … for any reason … come find us at the quarry. You know where it's at. Thank you for everything!" I exclaimed as Daryl took off like a bat out of hell.

I felt my eyes well up as a single warm tear fell down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away hoping Daryl didn't notice.

Trying to focus on something positive, I asked, "So, how long of a drive we got?"

Daryl kept one hand on the wheel, while looking at the map which lay between us on the seat. "Looks like a few hours. We gotta take the long way around ta git back on the main roads"

I nodded quietly and sank into the seat. I leaned my head to the side and felt the warm breeze on my skin. It felt wonderful. For some reason, my mind began a playback of the past few days. So much had happened … it was almost like a bad dream. But then again, so was the hell we were living in. I started to chew on my thumbnail when Daryl threw a sweatshirt at me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Git some sleep … ya look like shit"

I rolled my eyes, and wadded up the sweatshirt between my head and the door frame. I closed my eyes, and felt the stress of the past 24 hours being whisked away with the warm summer air. Eventually, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

_I felt the cool grass between my toes and under my legs. The sun was beaming its heat onto my bare stomach as his hand slowly caressed my ankle and moved upward toward my thigh. I rolled over to look into his eyes, my hands wandering over the muscles of his bare chest. He reached up to brush a few stray hairs away from my face and tuck them behind my ear. My skin was on fire from the warmth of his touch, and I felt a hitch in my breathing as he leaned in to kiss me. My hands moved to his back, making long, slow scratches along his rib cage. He grabbed my hair and tugged, ever-so-gently, forcing me to lean my head back and making my heart skip a beat at the same time. His tongue traced a small circle at the nape of my neck, while his fingers glided down the center of my chest to my stomach. The heat from his palm made me quiver with anticipation. I ran my fingers through his messy hair and he brought his lips to mine, but didn't touch them. For a moment we simply breathed in unison, feeling the air moving back and forth between our hungry mouths. His hand had made its way down to the waistband of my shorts and he unbuttoned them in one swift maneuver, sliding his hand underneath the fabric. A quiet moan escaped my lips and he crashed his mouth into mine, sending my head into a tailspin. He rolled over on top of me and began to follow the same path with his lips that his fingers had made earlier. Down … down … until he reached my navel, pausing for a slight moment while he looked up at me. I unconsciously clenched my fist, pulling his hair while he made his way further down._

"_Please," I begged him "I need you … now" _

_He just stopped and crawled back up the length of my body, using his lips to guide his way. He kissed my chin and all along my jaw line until he found my ear. He let out a few intense breaths, the moist air giving me goose bumps. Once again my hands clenched at his back and arms, feeling the muscles flex and relax over and over._

_He whispered. "Tell me you want me, Sadie"_

_I couldn't even speak; my voice trembled with delight._

"_Daryl …"_

"Sadie … Sadie, wake up. We're almost there"

"Huh?" I squinted my eyes open and peeled myself off the sweatshirt that was now damp with sweat.

"I said … we're almost to tha quarry. Git up!"

I sat motionless, starring at the road in front of us. The sun was now well over the horizon and we were rambling along in the pickup truck, on the road that overlooked the quarry. In the distance I could see the outlines of Dale's RV.

I turned around to peer into the back, and saw Kayla, Glenn, and Merle still dead to the world. I let out a sigh as I suddenly remembered what I was dreaming about. Son of a …

I was too scared to even _look_ at Daryl and I couldn't wait to get out of that damn truck. We pulled up to the 'campsight' where everyone was already up. They all stopped what they were doing to see who the hell was in the truck. Realizing it was us, Rick came over, "You guys all right? Where the hell did you find this thing?"

As I climbed out of the truck, I figured I would have to be the one to explain everything. But Daryl beat me to it.

"Don't ask …We had one helluva night" he said to Rick, and the crowd that was now gathering around us. Daryl continued to unpack the gear from the back, without looking anyone in the eye.

"Well, what the hell does that mean? Did you guys find any food?" the asshat spoke up.

"Shane … look, it's a _really_ long story, ok? I'll fill you all in later, but right now we all just need some sleep. Can you just leave us alone for a while?" I begged. He must have seen the utter exhaustion in my eyes, because he didn't say another word.

"Well, is anyone hurt?" questioned Andrea.

"No" I said, "We're all fine … we just need some rest. Can you help me set up our tent and get Kayla down?"

"Sure thing" she whispered and proceeded to do just that.

Daryl and Rick managed to get Merle and Glenn out, while Dale helped Andrea and I set up the tents.

When everyone was settled in, I sat down outside my tent and took off my shoes and socks. Then I noticed that Daryl was still shirtless. I wonder what ever happened to his shirt? Daryl came over and put his hand out, signaling for me to take it "C'mon"

"What? Where are you going?"

No answer. His hand was still out, waiting for me to grab ob, so I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got up. I followed him down to the quarry, "Daryl … what the hell are we doing? I'm fuckin' exhausted man, I just want some more sleep" I whined.

Without a word he picked me up with one hand under my arm and the other under my knees, like a little kid. Oh dear god … what the fuck is going through that damn head of his?

He took a few steps, grinned, and hurled me into the water, clothes and all.

I choked on the water that filled my mouth, and I came up pissed off as all hell.

"What the fuck Daryl?" I screamed at him. He just laughed.

" … figured you needed to cool off. I know I do" and he jumped in after me.

He stayed under the water for a minute, then popped up next to me, shaking his hair out and sending water everywhere.

I started to relax when I realized that the water did feel great. With all the excitement and being cooped up in that cabin, I hadn't thought about the fact that I hadn't had a bath in two days … and honestly, I probably smelled something fierce. We swam around until we were good and cooled off. We got out and silently made our way back up to the campsite. I grabbed a towel to dry my face and hair a little, feeling quite a bit better. I sat down outside the tent, where I could hear Kayla mumbling something about the urge to vomit. Eeek … maybe I shouldn't sleep next to her after all.

Daryl was sitting outside his tent, where Merle was snoring contently. Shit … he was gonna be mad as fuck when he woke up! Especially if he notices the "tattoo" on his ass that says "Charlotte was here".

I looked over at Daryl, "Hey Daryl … thanks. I do feel a lot better" I tried to give him a smile.

He just nodded and continued unpacking.

"Oh yeah … hey Sadie?"

"Yeah?"

" … uh, has anyone ever told ya … that ya talk in yer sleep?"

My jaw dropped, and my face turned six shades of red.

Daryl just snickered and got into his tent.

Fucking. Asshole.

~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~


End file.
